better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Micro Realms
The Micro Realms are one of the Sixteen Realms parallel to Ninjago. They are described as a place as a microscopic world, which is smaller that people cannot see. Thet can be accessed from Ninjago through the the use of Micro Forbidden Spinjitzu, using the Pinpoint Amulet with each Elemental Power, through use of the Realm Crystal. Depictions in the Series Ancient History As the Ninja discovered how to stop the Pyro Vipers from getting revenge on the “Treacherous Deceiver”, Zane discovers that there is one of the Sixteen Realms which where people are unable to see. Jay feels like he is going to the microscopic world. The Ninja are set some clues on how to enter the Micro Realms using the Pinpoint Amulet. Under Siege Cadence tells the Mane Three and the Ninja about Micro Realms, which are very small to see. She also told that two Pinpoint Amulets, which are Wu and Garmadon, prior to Aspheera's defeat, went to the core of the Crystal Heart, with Forbidden Spinjitzu. When they are done, they return back to their home realm to see if this change. How to Grow a Flower When the Ninja finds out that the flower garden is ruined by the Rainbow Generator that was blew up in the past Rainbow Festival, Lloyd suggests the Ninja to travel to the Flower Micro-Realm with their Forbidden Spinjitzu powers and the Pinpoint Amulet, which cause the Ninja to shrink down at the microscopic level. Inside the Flower Micro-Realm, the Ninja was amazed that they are inside the flower bud. Nya saw a lot of flowers and wears one on her head. The Ninja also saw the Flower sprites living in this realm, as one of the sprites introduce them as Clarity. The Ninja asked Clarity why the flowers are filled with black and white and withered, meaning that it is because the flower sprouts inside the Ovary was affected by the Rainbow Generator and too much heat from the Pyro Vipers. Hence, the Ninja and Clarity went up to the highest point of the Flower Micro-Realm, which is the stigma of the flower. Cole saw a pollen landed on the stigma and when he steps on by accident, he saw a passageway to the Ovary of the flower. Clarity asked the Ninja that it is the Pollen Tube, where the male cells combined with the egg inside the ovary of the plant. As such, the Ninja and Clarity slides down the Pollen Tube and reach the Ovary. The Ninja and Clarity have made inside the Ovary, and warned the Ninja not to touch the egg, because it can disrupt the fertilization process. They went deeper in the Ovary and saw the sprouts have been withered due to this. Hence, Clarity gives the Ninja some seeds as the Seed of Life, to give birth to the sprouts inside the ovary. With proper growth and care, the Ninja sing the song to make the sprouts grow again, with the help of Nya’s special spell, Drops of Desire. As a result, the flowers start blooming and filled with colour, while many of the Flower sprites are happily enjoy living the Flower Micro-Realm, even inside the Ovary as well. Clarity thanked the Ninja make the Micro Realm restored, and Lloyd asked the Ninja to return back to Hope Hollow to see the flower garden has restored. Locations *Flower Micro-Realm *Rainbow Micro-Realm *Snowflake Micro-Realm *Micro-Realm of the Crystal Heart *Cushion Micro-Realm *Intestinal Micro-Realm (when traveling inside Akita) *Droplet Micro-Realm *Clock Micro-Realm Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *175. "Ancient History" (mentioned) *177. "Under Siege" (mentioned) *179. "How to Grow a Flower" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *192. "Return to Seaquestria" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *The Micro Realms has three known methods of entry: using Forbidden Spinjitzu powers combining with the Pinpoint Amulet, Traveler’s Tea and the Realm Crystal. **Although the Realm Crystal got destroyed in The Ending of the End: The Fall, Lloyd says that it is impossible to travel to the Micro Realm without the Realm Crystal. **The Traveler’s Tea can be added with Microtini catalyst, in order to enter the Micro Realms. *The Micro Realms very are similar to and might have been inspired by the Quantum Realm which appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe movie franchise and plays a prominent role in the Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp movies. The Quantum Realm is an alternate dimension only accessible through magical energy, mystical transportation, or by tremendous subatomic shrinking. Similarly, the Ninja uses the Forbidden Spinjitzu powers to miniaturise themselves, when using the Pinpoint Amulet, so they can access to the Micro Realms. **In the Marvel Comics on which the movies of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are based, the Quantum Realm is known as the Microverse. Another similarity is that both the Micro Realms and the Microverse are inhabited and have their own population, with the Microverse being the home of the superhero team called the Micronauts. ***The Micro Realms and Microverse have a similar meaning since both mean very small world or dimension. *It is one of the Sixteen Realms which is unable to see from the naked eye, due to being in the microscopic setting. *Jay refers the Micro Realms as the “Tiny Realm”. *The Snowflake Micro-Realm can be found in the Never-Realm, according to Princess Snowblossom, in order to stop the Ice Emperor. *The Flower Micro-Realm is the only Micro Realm to appear in the Fire Chapter. The rest of the Micro Realms appear in the Ice Chapter.